Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell vehicle including a fuel cell for generating electrical energy by electrochemical reactions of a fuel gas and an oxygen-containing gas and a traction motor driven by the electrical energy generated by the fuel cell.
Description of the Related Art
For example, in a solid polymer electrolyte fuel cell, an electrolyte membrane (polymer ion exchange membrane) is interposed between an anode and a cathode to form a membrane electrode assembly (MEA). The membrane electrode assembly is sandwiched between a pair of separators to form a power generation cell. In the fuel cell, generally, a predetermined number of power generation cells are stacked together to form a fuel cell stack, e.g., mounted in a fuel cell vehicle (fuel cell electric automobile, etc.).
In the fuel cell vehicle, for example, as a technique aimed to achieve loosening of constraints of a passenger space, mount structure for a fuel cell system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-370544 is known. This vehicle mount structure is equipped with a motor for driving a vehicle shaft, a fuel cell for supplying electrical energy to the motor, and a control unit for controlling operation of the motor and the fuel cell. The control unit is provided above the fuel cell and the motor is provided below the fuel cell. In this state, the motor, the fuel cell, and the control unit are provided in the same vehicle body space of the electric automobile.